


like eminem and dr. dre

by guineaDogs



Category: South Park
Genre: BASEketball - Freeform, Exploring Bisexuality, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, dialogue in my porn? more likely than you think, it's not gay if it's in the locker room shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 02:24:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17737238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineaDogs/pseuds/guineaDogs
Summary: Clyde and Stan decide to enjoy each other in the locker room shower after a Big Game. But it's not like, gay or anything.





	like eminem and dr. dre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rachhell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachhell/gifts).



> Rachhell's birthday is this week. HAPPY EARLY BIRTHDAY RACHELL. you literally asked for this ;)
> 
> anyway, hope y'all enjoy! i can be found on tumblr [@thaumatroping](https://thaumatroping.tumblr.com/). feel free to hmu anytime

“Good game, bro. That shit was lit ay-eff.” 

Stan peered over at his teammate, offering something of a chuckle as he opened his locker. The rest of the team had already cleared out, having hit the showers first. It was always easier to get in and out, and to the post-game parties when you weren’t inundated with questions from the press. Stan was never so lucky, he’d say if any of his teammates ever asked, but if he were to be honest, he enjoyed the attention after a good game. The compliments always had him _ glowing _ with self-importance.

And really, an empty locker room, empty showers, and being fashionably late to aforementioned parties were really a small price to pay for that. Of course, he wasn’t completely alone this time. Clyde was still here, and while that certainly wasn’t the norm, Stan didn’t think much of it.

As he focused on pulling his toiletries and change of clothes out of his locker, Stan listened to Clyde recount his favorite parts of the game. It was with the same tone and energy as one would describe it with someone who hadn’t seen the game. Not with someone who was  _ there _ and participated in the same game.

“Oh, man, dude, the way you psyched that guy out —I wanna touch your dick. It was just so good.”

Stan paused, hand on his locker door as he looked at Clyde in confusion. “Clyde—what? I didn’t say that.”

“You didn’t say what?”

“I didn’t say I wanted to touch anyone’s dick to psych them out.” 

“Oh.  _ Oh. _ ” Clyde licked his lips, gaze flicking over Stan. Even though he was fully clothed still, Stan felt exposed. “You misunderstand me, bro.  _ I _ wanna get at that dick.”

This wasn’t where Stan expected this conversation to go at all. There were certain things that came with fame and notoriety—like no lack of attractive ladies willing to slide between his sheets with him. Or into the back of his Audi. Certainly that was true for Clyde as well; he made headlines nearly as often. So what the hell was this? 

“I’m not gay, Clyde.” He informed him as he closed his locker. The shower was his next stop, but he made no move to head that way, not until this was settled. 

“I’m not gay either. I just wanna… yanno.” Clyde offered him a lopsided grin. “It’s not gay if it’s in the locker room shower.”

That made no sense. Or did it? The more Stan thought about it, the more uncertain he felt. Did Vegas rules apply to the locker room? And now that this had been presented to him, he had to admit he was curious. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen the male form before; over the years, he’d seen plenty of ass and side-dick. He’d been towel-whipped and had towel-whipped his teammates in kind. 

But this was different.

Stan swallowed thickly, glancing over his shoulder to ensure they were truly alone even though he knew that to be true. “This doesn’t go anywhere.”

Clyde scoffed. “ _ Duh. _ Also, no kissing. Anything else is just helping a fellow bro out, but kissing’s gay.” 

“Right.”

A few seconds of silence filled the space between the two of them as Stan’s heart raced and his stomach flip-flopped. He’d not done anything quite like this before, and there was something thrilling about it. He could feel himself stirring with interest beneath his pants and—God, this was going to happen, wasn’t it? “So…”

“So,” Clyde parroted, scooping up the toiletries he intended to take with him and tucked them under his arm. “I’m gonna get the water goin’ and stuff. Join when you’re ready, bro.”  He turned on his heel, walking backwards to shoot Stan finger guns before stumbling on a bench, which was incentive enough to turn around properly for the rest of the trek.

 

* * *

Stan could hear the shower running as soon as he opened the heavy door leading to the showers. The room was significantly warmer than the locker room, humid and steamy from the sheer amount of hot showers that had been run within the past twenty minutes or so. Setting his change of clothes and toiletries on the bench just outside of the shower stalls, he began undressing.

First with his cleats, and his knee-high socks, followed by his pants, his jersey. Across from him was a somewhat fogged mirror, but it was still clear enough that he could observe his reflection. His sweat-drenched undershirt was snug against his torso with spurts of dark curls visible from the neck of his shirt. In a fluid movement, Stan tugged it off overhead, discarding the undershirt onto the bench. The underwear followed suit. 

He observed himself in the mirror a little longer, the fluff and chest hair covering the muscles on his torso. The spattering of dark hair on his thighs, around the base of his cock. He looked good, he decided, and Stan found that to be important before engaging what he assumed would easily be the not-gayest moment of his life. 

Taking a deep breath, he turned around, facing the closed shower curtain. This was it. It was either going to be incredibly awkward or amazing. There was only one way to find out. He took the few steps forward that he needed to close the distance between himself and the curtain. Pulling the curtain back, he stepped through.

 

* * *

 

Clyde’s back muscles were defined, and as the water droplets ran down his back, Stan’s eyes followed. They ran over the curve of his ass and—wow. Subconsciously, Stan licked his lips. He’d seen plenty of nice asses in his time, but there was something to be said about as plump as Clyde’s was. He could get two handfuls at least, Stan was sure. What would it feel like to do that? From this distance, in this lighting, Stan couldn’t tell if his asscheeks would be fuzzy or not, but he hoped he did. 

He couldn’t help but imagine spreading them open, and as the water pelted his face, leaning close and dragging his tongue along Clyde’s hole and—holy shit that was gay.

“Hey bro,” Clyde said, offering Stan a lopsided grin as he looked over his shoulder. “Get in this water, it’s nice and hot.” 

It was as good an icebreaker as any. Stan laughed and stepped closer, sharing the hot water with Clyde. It was weird, standing close like this. How was he supposed to progress things from here? Surely this would’ve been easier to navigate if he had a drink or two down already. Instead, he reached for his body wash, and started washing up the grime built up from the game.

As they bathed, there wasn’t much discussion beyond the required ‘scoot over.’ It was awkward. Stan felt awkward, but it didn’t stop him from stealing glances. He watched Clyde’s slathered washcloth run over his pecs, over those pert-but-definitely masculine nipples. It was just admiring another man’s body. That’s all. If anyone ever questioned it, he could cite back to some art history class he took in college as an elective. It was art. Which one of those artists intensely studied the male form but definitely wasn’t gay? Michelangelo? 

Clearing his throat, Stan glanced away before his gaze drifted too far down. “Have you done this before?”

“Shower?” Clyde snorted, and added with a wink. “At least once a week.”

Fuck, why were his cheeks burning? This was  _ stupid.  _ “No, I mean— _ you know. _ ”

Clyde caught on at that point, which was obvious by the series of ‘ohs.’ “Oh, man. No. This would… this would be my first time, yanno? I never like thought about it before or anything, that’d be gay. It’s not gay if it’s a heat of the moment thing, and this is definitely heat of the moment. The water’s still hot and everything.”

“Yeah.” Stan wasn’t sure if he felt entirely convinced, but he couldn’t deny that he was excited for them to do this...and, well. Thinking about it that way helped. “You’re totally right.” It was then that he allowed himself to look down at the behemoth between Clyde’s legs. Stan decided it probably wasn’t the longest cock ever—coming from a man, who at best, apart from being familiar with his own, had only caught glances of flaccid dick in his periphery—but it was certainly thick, much like the rest of Clyde’s physique. 

“So…”

“Yeah?”

“Ya just gonna oogle it, Marsh, or do somethin’ about it?”

Something about the way Clyde asked him went straight down to his cock. He felt himself twitch with interest and in that moment, he wanted to do  _ everything _ to him. Everything that wasn’t gay, anyway. Except he really didn’t think everything was a viable option. He didn’t know if he’d like it—and furthermore, if it went  _ all the way _ , who would do what? It was just too much right now.

One step at a time.

“Yeah, you bet I am.” Stan pushed his thoughts aside and honed his focus in onto the present, on the challenge that Clyde presented him with. But he didn’t go for it directly. He started with Clyde’s shoulder, running his calloused hand over wet skin and firm muscle. Clyde turned to face him, granting him more access to his chest and torso. Fuck, he was—

“Dude, bro. Don’t make eye contact. That’s gay.” 

“I’m not—oh my God.” Stan let a laugh escape his lips and focused his gaze on Clyde’s pecs. That wasn’t eye contact, and it was nice to be able visually study all the places he intended to get his hands on. He smoothed both palms over his shoulders, dragged his thumbs over his collarbone. 

“Ya got some good hands there, Marsh. Do you use them to touch things often?” 

Stan had a feeling that Clyde said that at least  _ somewhat _ to diffuse the tension between the two of them, and it worked. He laughed more freely this time, sliding his hands over Clyde’s pecks. His thumbs rubbed over Clyde’s nipples. “Incidentally, that is something I tend to do on occasion.” 

Clyde snorted as he reached out, settling his hands on Stan’s sides as he pulled him a little closer. “Twist ‘em up a bit. Really get into it. I don’t afraid of anything.”

He had to wonder whether he’d have to gag Clyde before this was over, but he obliged. He pinched and twisted Clyde’s nipples. The other man groaned, which was actually a nice sound that affected Stan in the best ways. As he continued working Clyde’s nipples, he leaned close, dragging his tongue along the curve of his neck. 

Clyde  _ giggled _ . “Bro, that tickles.” He shot Stan a pouty look in jest, and slid his hands down to cup his ass. He squeezed and led Stan a few steps back, pressing him against the cold tiles beneath the showerhead. Like this, the water was hitting his hair at the worst angle, and the most expedient path for the water to follow along to get to the floor was right down his face. Clyde tried to blow the water away, which really only succeeded in creating a blubbering sound. In the end, he had to lean in more closely and brush his hair out of his face. “How ‘bout we actually get to the good stuff?”

Stan really couldn’t object; a locker room shower wasn’t the best place to slowly acquaint himself with his teammate’s body. Eventually the water would run out, or a janitor or someone would walk in. “Sure. If you think you can handle it,” he goaded.

“Of course I ca— _ ah. _ ” The rest of the word cut out into a moan as Stan summarily reached between them and grabbed hold of Clyde’s hard cock. They made eye contact in the process, which seemed to fluster Clyde even more, as he pressed his forehead against Stan’s shoulder. He wasted no time in returning the favor, wrapping his hand around Stan. 

Clyde was clumsy in his stroking, but Stan didn’t have it in him to mind at all. It felt nice having a large hand on him like this as he ran his fingers over Clyde’s foreskin and tip. The sounds of their panty breaths filled the stall, which only served to turn Stan on more. When Clyde abruptly moved his hand up his hip, Stan felt the absence keenly. 

“What—”

“I wanna try a thing. Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet,” Clyde explained. “It’s just… you got a cock like  _ whoa _ , son.” 

“That’s flattering, but what do you...oh.” Stan’s questions were answered the moment Clyde lowered himself onto the tile floor. He felt his stomach do a somersault as he looked down at the man who was so eagerly eyeing his cock like it was his favorite snack.

Clyde wrapped his hand around Stan’s cock again, gently stroking over it with his thumb. “Now I haven’t don’t this before, but I know my way around a Popsicle.” 

“Oh dear god, just don’t bite me.”

Fortunately, Clyde didn’t. He licked at the head, dipping his tongue against the straining muscle to lap up the leaking precome that beaded at the slit. His technique from there was slippy, but not in a way that made it unenjoyable. Far from it. Clyde took him in, sucking sharply, bobbing his head with gusto. Stan tilted his head back against the wall as he fisted Clyde’s drenched locks, tugging sharply as he rocked his hips into Clyde’s mouth.

It made him sputter, but Clyde didn’t seem to mind. If anything, it only encouraged him to go at it more. Stan felt himself throbbing, and he was certain he was going to lose his mind.

“Fuck, Clyde.” It was more of a moan than intelligible words, but the point got through all the same. He didn’t want this to end prematurely, however, and before he could get to the point where he absolutely lost it, Stan tugged on Clyde’s hair, this time in a manner that clearly indicated that he wanted Clyde to stand back up. “Here, lemme—” 

Once Clyde was on his feet again, Stan started to lower himself, but was immediately stopped by Clyde’s hand on his shoulder. “Bro, it’s gay if you reciprocate.” 

“Oh.” Stan replied dumbly. “Lemme finish you off this way, then.” He grabbed Clyde’s hips and pulled him snugly against him. Their sounds created a rather off-key melody as their cocks slid against one another. He snaked his hand between the both of them, wrapping his hand around their cocks to stroke them in unison.

They rocked their hips together, adding to the friction. The rest of the world broke away piece by piece, until there was nothing but the two of them rutting against each other. Nothing but the sound of Clyde’s hearty moans against the shell of his ear, sending something electric and addicting down his spine. 

“So fuckin’ close.” The words were murmured and ones that Stan so keenly felt that he wasn’t sure if he said it or Clyde. Regardless, it was a statement of fact. As Clyde shot against him, his lips crashed against Stan’s. It was an intense and fiery kiss. There was far too much tongue; it was as if Clyde was trying to devour him whole, but right then, it was just enough. 

The kissing continued until well after Stan came, well after the combination of ejaculate on their chests cooled. With swollen lips and a flushed expression, Clyde pulled away and made quick work of rinsing his chest off. His murmurs were just above a whisper. “Oh fuck. We kissed. What the fuck.  _ That’s gay.  _ I’m not fucking gay.”

 

* * *

 

They didn’t talk at the party. They didn’t talk at the afterparty, or after the afterparty. Stan couldn’t say with any real certainty whether Clyde was avoiding him or if it was the other way around, but he felt it was for the best that they didn't directly interact. At least, not right then.

It was the afternoon following the headaches and hangovers that his phone buzzed on his nightstand, with Clyde’s name on the display.

|  _ i think i might be a lil gay _

Stan bit his bottom lip and attempted to stifle a laugh. He didn’t know why he found that so goddamn endearing, but he did. 

|  _ I think I might be too. Do you wanna get food or drinks or sth? _

The response came almost immediately.

| 👈😎👈💥  _ u fuckin bet _


End file.
